Rune Factory 4 One-shots
by Abby1521
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring the Rune Factory 4 characters! Most one-shots will be cute, random scenarios between Frey and the bachelors, but there may be other pairings too! Disclaimer: I do not own any Rune Factory characters. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Doug and Frey

While the road hadn't always been smooth for the two, a deep bond was shared between Frey and Doug.

Doug's family had been killed by the evil Sech Empire; Frey had abolished the seemingly unbeatable enemy. Doug was temperamental and untrusting; Frey was calm and compassionate. Doug had once claimed himself Frey's enemy; Frey had recovered his trust in her.

While the road had twisted and curved before Frey could call Doug her true friend, finally, _finally_, the road remained straight before her Now it was time to strengthen her connection with the red-haired dwarf, and hope that for some miraculous reason, he might feel the same way about her.

You see, Frey _loved_ Doug. She couldn't even remember when she had started loving him, but she did. The only problem? She was almost sure that he didn't feel the same way about her.

_But I could change that! _Frey always promised herself. _I could change how he feels about me! I just…need to explain my own feelings to him first…_

Frey decided she would confess to him on a simple, summer evening. She invited him to the beach, telling him that she would set up a picnic for the two of them to share. Doug's appetite for food couldn't resist the offer.

"I've always been a fan of your cooking," He had winked at Frey. Frey could've sworn her heart had melted right then and there, even _without _the inclusion of the blistering summer heat.

The next evening, Doug and Frey met up at the local beach beside the village lake, more than ready to share a picnic together. The summer sun was just setting behind the mountains in the distance, and its golden rays reflected beautifully off of the lake's sparkling water. _How romantic, _Frey thought to herself, captivated by the fairytale moment.

"Good to see you, Frey," Doug smiled, flicking one of Frey's long, green ponytails. "Did you have a nice day?"

Frey nodded, her heart pounding at full speed. _Why does he have to be so cute? _She asked herself desperately. _If I'm this nervous, will I ever be able to tell him my true feelings? Will I even be able to repair my broken heart if he decides to reject me?_

These thoughts continued to run through her brain as she spread out the quilted picnic blanket, wondering why in the heck she had decided to confess to him, tonight of all nights. Sure, she loved him. But she could never express her feelings into words. And for some strange reason, today she was just so…fearful. Completely opposite of the brave individual she usually was.

"Hey, are you all right?" Doug finally noticed Frey's quivering frame. "You look sort of pale…"

"I'm fine," Frey answered quickly, hurriedly taking a seat on the picnic blanket next to Doug. "I think I'm just a little tired. Would you like some food now?" She rushed.

Doug shot her a weird look. "Frey, are you _sure_ you're all right?"

Frey nodded like a bobble-head. It was rather ironic, she decided, how Doug went from calling her his "enemy", to then knowing her so well that he could sense when she was uneasy. The transformation in the young man she had met less than a year ago was amazing. Sometimes, that transformation was what entranced Frey the most.

"I made you rice," Frey decided to distract the young man by enticing his appetite. "It's your favorite, right?"

Doug nodded, thankfully agreeing to change the subject. "Yeah, it's my favorite. How'd you know?"

"That's what friends are for," Frey sort of smiled, her eyes meeting his gray ones. _I hope I can call him more than a friend by the end of tonight_, She thought timidly to herself. "And you're definitely the best friend I have."

"Even after all we've been through?" Doug seemed incredulous.

"Of course," Frey replied with absolute certainty. "Especially after all we've been through."

Doug was quiet for a brief moment. "You know, you really amaze me, Frey," He spoke finally. "I don't think I've ever met someone as strange as you. You're definitely the best friend I've ever had, too."

Frey's heart skipped a beat. _Was he actually saying he liked her…? Or was he just saying that he liked her in a friend sort of way?_

Unfortunately she never got her answer, for Doug started devouring the rice she had prepared for him. Frey enjoyed the meal she had cooked too, and talked with Doug about various, insignificant subjects for at least two hours after that. By the time the sun had set, the fireflies had started to encircle the small picnic, lighting up the entire beach and glimmering stunningly against the lake's clear water. Frey watched the beautiful scenery around her in awe, taking in the moment, and still trying to work up enough courage to confess her true feelings to Doug…

Taking a deep breath, she finally mustered up all of her bravery, blurting, "Doug, I love you!"

She closed her eyes, waiting for the moment that would change her life. She didn't know why she was so fearful to hear Doug's answer…after all, she thought she'd be more excited than anything…but his answer never came. Frey popped her eyes open, wondering what _exactly _had gone wrong. Was Doug in shock? Did he not know how to reply to such an unexpected confession of love?

After a brief moment, Frey finally realized why the red-headed dwarf wasn't replying. He was sound asleep beside her, stretched out peacefully across the quilted picnic blanket. His breathing fell in slow, rhythmic beats, and his stormy gray eyes were closed and unsuspecting. One hand rested behind his head…the other rested on his stomach. The sight of his sleeping, angelic could only make Frey smile and laugh at her own stupidity.

"I just confessed my love for nothing…" She murmured to nobody in particular, more than a bit relieved. _It's a good thing Doug didn't hear me, _She finally decided, her eyes trained on the sleeping boy before her. _What would I have done if he said he didn't love me?_

An idea came to Frey at that moment, an idea so risky yet so undeniably perfect that she couldn't help but carry it out. She quietly scooted closer to Doug, her timid hand reaching out and stroking the left side of his face. His skin was soft and cool, and this realization made Frey realize that she had never actually _touched _Doug before. His body heat felt nice against hers, and she could only pray that he wouldn't wake up, discovering the rather embarrassing situation at this particular moment.

"Doug…" Frey cooed softly, unmoving. She stared lovingly at Doug's face for several minutes, unsure if carrying out her plan would be worth it at this point. With _her_ luck, Doug would probably wake up within the next five moments.

Her plan was to kiss him. Not to kiss him for a long time, as he was asleep and couldn't kiss her back, but just to rest her lips on his and satisfy that feeling of longing she often felt nowadays. If she kissed him now, while he was unconscious, he'd never know. He would never know how she felt about him, and she would never have to tell him how she felt. All she had to do was kiss him now, and perhaps those strong feelings she felt towards him would be numbed. A kiss would numb her for well over a month.

Frey's fingers traced the outline of Doug's face, running her fingers along his temple, and then along the edges of his jaw. Her fingers must have tickled him or something, because his nose scrunched up in his sleep, resembling that of a cute little Woolly. Frey gazed at her love adoringly, hardly believing that she was going to kiss him. _Should I even be doing this? _She questioned herself.

She brushed the hair away from his face, bracing herself for the mind-boggling moment. Even though he was asleep, Frey could hardly prepare herself for how his lips would feel against hers. She slowly leaned towards him, closing her eyes, waiting for the moment of a kiss that she knew would make her heart race at an incurable speed.

"I love you, Doug," she murmured again, just as her lips touched his. His lips were cold, soft, and unmoving, but Frey found herself leaning into them just a tiny bit more. _I'm kissing him! _She thought ecstatically, waiting for her strong feelings towards the dwarf to be numbed by the moment.

But they weren't. They only seemed to grow stronger as she continued to kiss his perfect lips.

Doug started to stir slightly in his sleep.

_I should pull away now, _the rational part of Frey's brain warned, but the illogical part of her mind convinced her to keep kissing him. _I should pull away now, before he wakes up._

But alas, the warnings that sounded in her brain were far too late. Doug's dazzling gray eyes popped open mid-kiss, and they grew so wide once they met Frey's that Frey jumped a mile into the air. As her face turned the color of a ripe tomato, she hurriedly scooted back to the other side of the picnic blanket, far too dazed to even process the current situation.

_No, no, no, no, no, this was NOT happening. _This was almost worse than actually confessing her true feelings for Doug. Why oh why had she decided to kiss him in the first place? How could he ever look at her the same way again, knowing she had kissed him while he was asleep?

_Maybe he's STILL asleep, _Frey tried to console herself. _Or maybe he was still half-asleep when I was kissing him, and he doesn't actually know that our lips touched…_

"Frey, what the heck were you doing?" Doug quickly sat up, obviously quite startled himself. Frey blushed profusely, tempted to run away and lock herself up in her bedroom for at least a solid week. "Were you just…"

Frey quickly shook her head. "No. Not at all. Of course not. I was just, uh…cleaning off your face. Yeah, you had rice on your face, and I, uh…just had to wipe it off. Yeah, that's it," she answered almost too quickly.

Doug still seemed terrified. "That's not what it looked like to me," He finally spoke, his blushing face illuminated by the dozens of fireflies encircling him.

"Well… you were asleep," Frey squeaked, trying to hide behind her long green hair. "So you couldn't have seen anything…"

"I saw enough," Doug refused to meet her fretful gaze. "And…I…why'd you do it, anyways?"

_Busted. _NOW she'd have to confess her true feelings for him, whether she wanted to or not.  
"I dunno…" Frey blushed even brighter, suddenly longing for another kiss. A _real _kiss this time, despite the fact that Doug probably hated her now. "I-I mean, w-who said I ever k-kissed you in the first place?"

"Frey, I saw you," Doug's voice was quiet, but firm. "I woke up and saw you kissing me."

"You were dreaming!" Frey protested meekly. "I'd never do that to you!"

Doug rolled his eyes, slightly frustrated now. "Frey, I _saw_ you."

"You didn't…!" Frey was so embarrassed and defeated that she couldn't take it anymore. Utterly against her will, a single tear slipped from her eye and rolled down her face, almost in slow motion. "I wouldn't…!"

Why did everything always have to end like this? All she had wanted to do was invite Doug out to a picnic and tell him she loved him. How had everything spiraled out of control so quickly? Instead of loving her, Doug _hated _her now. All because she had kissed him in his sleep.

_Stupid Frey_! Frey cursed herself. _Stupid, stupid Frey!_

Doug immediately noticed the single tear slipping down her face. "Frey, are you crying?"

Frey wanted to deny it, but how could she? Instead, all she could do was just sniffle and nod in reply.

Doug took a steady breath, scooting a little closer next to her on the picnic blanket. Frey could practically feel his body heat next to hers, which only tempted her to kiss him again. _Why is he torturing me_? She thought to herself, frustrated.

"Frey…" Doug started, as if he were choosing his words carefully. "I have to know…did you kiss me?"

Frey refused to meet his gaze. "It wasn't my fault!" She retorted automatically. "I…I mean, it _was_ my fault, but I didn't mean for you to get mad! I just…I really like you, and I didn't know how to tell you...so I figured that I wouldn't tell you at all…"

"So you kissed me," Doug finished for her. "When I was sleeping."

"You make me sound like a creep," Frey sniffled.

The beginnings of a smile twitched at the corners of Doug's mouth. "Well, you _are _a creep," He gave her a small grin. "The biggest creep I know. In fact, you've been creeping me out since day one."

_At least he's trying to reject me humorously, _Frey thought wryly to herself, spirits shattered. "I…I creep you out?"

Doug nodded. "Yeah. But totally not in the way you think."

Frey cocked her head to the side. "What are you talking about?" _How many kinds of "creepy" were there?_

"Frey, I've never felt this way about someone before. After my family was killed by the Sech Empire, I've always found it hard to trust other people. But you…no matter how mean I was to you when we first met, or how much we fought, you always tried to be my friend. No matter how I acted, _you_ always treated me with the same respect and care that you gave everyone else. That always amazed me…"

Frey was flabbergasted. _She amazed him? _"I…I amazed you?"

"You still amaze me," Doug gave her a crooked smile. "I mean, after all, I never thought you'd feel the same way I feel about you. As a matter of fact, I wasn't really sure how I felt about you until tonight."

"H-how do you feel about me now?" Frey's voice shook with each word. "I mean, I really messed up, didn't I?"

"Frey, you didn't mess up," Doug shook his head at her. "Sure, you creep me out…but you creep me out because I've never felt this way about someone before. It scares me, sometimes, how much I care about you."

Frey's heart pounded at full-speed. _Was he confessing to her_? It seemed impossible. If she was always creeping him out, why would he like her? Did he only care about her in a "friend" sort of way?

"So…d-do you like me?" Frey tried again, hands trembling violently. "I thought that I had scared you away after I…you know…kissed you…" The last of her words came out sounding squeaky.

Doug smiled sweetly. "Frey, I think I was just caught off-guard. I'm not mad at you. I mean, did I ever say that I _didn't _mind it when you kissed me for the duration of this conversation?"

Frey silently replayed the last five minutes of their conversation in her head. "No, but you made it sound like kissing you was a naughty thing to do…" She answered finally.

Doug rolled his dazzling gray eyes. "Yeah, it was naughty. But I didn't mind."

Frey's eyes widened, her body sent into a state of total shock. _He didn't mind kissing her? _"S-so you like me, then?"

Doug studied her for a moment. "I think I might have an answer to that."

And before Frey could even react or think about his statement, Doug closed the distance between them and kissed her. At first she was too stunned to react…Doug had initiated their first real kiss! But then Frey found herself closing her eyes, taking in the moment, and enjoying the way it felt to have her love actually kiss her back. Wow, he was a good kisser.

When the two of them finally pulled apart, Doug sort of grinned. "I just had to see what it was really like," He finally explained to her, his cheeks turning the color of his red hair. "I mean, you kissed me when I was asleep. It wasn't really fair, you know."

Frey blushed in her place beside him. "Does that mean you like me, then?"

Doug rolled his eyes. "I don't like you."

Frey was deeply puzzled, as reality hit her like a brick. "W-what?"

"I love you," Doug finished shyly, staring down at his hands. "I think I always have. It just took me until tonight to realize it."

"I love you too!" Frey gushed, uttering the words that she had wanted to proclaim to him all night. It felt so good to say them out loud!

And before Doug could react to her own confession of love, she took her face in his hands and stole another kiss from his unsuspecting lips.


	2. Chapter 2: Dylas and Frey

Chapter 2: Dylas and Frey

Dylas sucked in a shaky breath, his thoughts racing as he sat down on his bed with his head in his hands. He hadn't slept in days, all because of a stupid, green-headed girl. A girl he never thought he'd feel this way about. A girl he'd never thought could fill up every thought in his brain, every word that came out of his mouth. A girl that had somehow managed to break through his hard shell, win over his heart, and turn his world upside-down, all in a matter of a short year's time.

Sighing, Dylas realized what he needed. He needed advice. _Desperate_ advice.

And not just the ordinary, typical advice on how to be social. Dylas had received many motivational speeches from the villagers of Selphia on how to overcome social awkwardness.

No, this time Dylas needed advice on how to _flirt_. He needed advice on how to ask a girl out. He needed advice on how to express his feelings to a girl he actually liked, without worrying if she'd turn him away or laugh at how ridiculous he might sound.

While the thought of asking a girl to be his girlfriend made him physically sick to his stomach, Dylas knew he needed to make a move if he wanted this girl to be his at all. Many men in the town fancied her, and it wouldn't be long before her status as a single bachelorette was far more extinct than Dylas's set of social skills.

The only problem? _Who could Dylas confide in about this situation? Who knew everything there was to know about winning over a girl's heart? Who was the most experienced person in town when it came to flirting?_

Groaning, Dylas realized who he needed to talk to.

Leon.

Leon was an ancient Guardian of Selphia, just like Dylas was. While he was a bit prideful in his mischievous ways (and highly annoying, in Dylas's opinion), Leon was a skilled ladies man. His knowledge of flirting with girls probably stretched back at least two thousand years. And while Dylas wasn't one to normally seek out Leon's advice, he also knew Leon handed out useful tidbits of wisdom for when it counted….most of the time.

Dylas found the man he was looking for resting on the beach of the town's local lake. Leon was sprawled out across the soft sand, his earth-toned skin basking in the bright sunlight of the humid summer day.

"Ahem," Dylas coughed, unable to find another way to capture Leon's attention.

Leon sat up with a start, obviously quite startled. When his blue eyes landed on Dylas, he gave a small chuckle. "Well, well. Isn't this a surprise? I didn't expect to see you here, Dylas."

Dylas found himself unable to come with up a logical reply. How could he casually bring up the subject of flirting into the conversation? It would be so unlike him. Would Leon tease him for it?

"You certainly startled me, Dylas. It takes a lot to catch me off-guard like that. Well done. I'm impressed."

"I need some advice," Dylas blurted, urgency in his voice. He wasn't sure what else to say at this point.

A small smile twitched at the corner of Leon's lips. "Advice? You've come to the right place, my friend." He patted the ground next to him. "Sit. You look a little pale."

Nervously, Dylas took a seat next to Leon in the sand, his whole body tense and rigid. Now that he was actually in a position to explain his dilemma to Leon, he wasn't so sure he wanted to explain it at all.

"What's on your mind?" Leon asked casually, gazing up at the blue sky dotted with only a few white clouds. "I'm in the mood for a good story."

Dylas felt his cheeks grow warmer, and he was sure it had nothing to do with the blistering summer heat. "I, uh…need some, um…important advice."

Leon nodded. "Go on."

"It's, ah…" Dylas scratched the back of his neck, his words hesitant. He was starting to wonder why he had decided to ask for flirting advice in the first place. "It's about a…girl…"

Leon's long ears perked up. "A girl?" His rumbling laughter seemed to fill the entire beach. "I never thought I'd live to see the day that _you _needed advice about a girl!"

"Shut up!" Dylas hissed, his whole face burning with embarrassment. "Do you want the whole world to hear you?"

Leon rolled his eyes, the mischief gleaming in his eyes like newly polished diamonds. Deliberately ignoring Dylas's question, he probed, "So who's the lucky lady? She has to be a pretty special girl if she's managed to win over _you_."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Dylas was suddenly defensive. "Are you saying that I'm too dense and cold to actually care about someone?"

"That's an entirely different story, Dylas. We'll discuss that later. I'm curious as to who this girl actually _is_."

Dylas couldn't answer.

"If you're trying to avoid the subject, it won't work with me. I've got all the time in the world," Leon laid back town on the sand, lazily stretching out his tanned limbs.

Dylas sighed, raking a hand through his long hair. Leon was right; he couldn't avoid the subject forever. "Fine. I like…. Frey." His voice was barely audible.

Leon immediately resumed his earlier sitting position. "Say it again. I couldn't hear you."

"I like Frey," Dylas repeated, louder this time, slightly annoyed. "Does the name of our town's reigning hero ring a bell to you?"

Leon was highly amused. "I should have known that Frey was the special girl. Most men in the town have a thing for her. In fact, I sort of fancy her myself."

"Leon!" Dylas spat out the name, frustration filling his voice. "I thought you were going to be helpful!"

"Im simply stating an opinion. I can't help it that you don't have the patience for that. Such a shame," Leon appeared to be thoroughly enjoying Dylas's agony. "That aside, what attracted you to Frey in the first place?"

"That's irrelevant," Dylas grumbled, his face ablaze with a fiery blush now.

"It's _completely_ relevant," Leon countered. "If I'm going to give you advice on how to win over Frey's heart, I'm going to need every detail on why you like her in the first place."

Dylas refused to reply.

"What do you like best about her? Her looks? Her personality? When did you first realize you liked her?"

"You ask too many questions." Dylas couldn't bear the embarrassment of revealing every single detail of his pathetic love life.

"Do I? I've lost count," Leon smirked mischievously.

Dylas groaned. "You're no help at all. I thought I could count on you for this sort of thing, but I guess I was wrong. I haven't heard a single word of advice from you _yet_."

"You want my honest advice?" Leon nonchalantly crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"That's what I've been waiting for," Dylas was nearing his breaking point.

"You need to tell Frey how you feel." Leon didn't miss a beat. "That's it. The way to a ladies heart isn't tiptoeing around the dangerous lands…it's about diving right in and confessing your true feelings for her."

"I don't understand all the riddle crap, Leon. Not all of us are as smart as you."

Leon rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you can understand the bottom line, Dylas. Stop looking for ways to casually catch Frey's attention. Tell her how you feel about her. Go right up to her and say it. Say what you need to say from the very depths of your heart." A playful chuckle escaped Leon's lips as he added, "And you better do it soon, or otherwise I might go in and steal Frey for myself."

Dylas felt his heart begin to pound even more. Not because of what Leon said about stealing Frey, but about what Leon said referring to the subject of _confessing _to Frey. Just the thought of sauntering up to Frey and admitting his true feelings for her made Dylas want to puke. Or faint. Or die. Or all three of these things combined.

When Dylas didn't say anything else, Leon gave a hearty laugh. "At a loss for words, eh? That's okay. I think I can help you out."

"W-what do you mean?" Dylas had a bad feeling about where the current situation was going.

Leon stood, motioning for Dylas to do the same. "Follow me. I have an idea." 

The two men trotted off the beach and made their way to the center of town, where the villagers were busy planting their summer flowers and opening their windows to let in the warm, moist air. Dylas had no idea where Leon was leading him, but he wasn't about to ask. He could already feel the fear broiling in the pit of his stomach.

It wasn't long before Leon and Dylas stood in front of the village castle. Dylas felt his whole body go numb. _Frey lived in this castle_. Leon casually knocked on a quaint, wooden door, a door positioned on the far side of the building. _This is the door to Frey's room_. And before Dylas could process what was actually happening and bolt for the nearest escape, Leon was clasping onto his wrist with an iron grip, obviously refusing to let go. Dylas tried to clear his racing mind. _This is the day I die of embarrassment._

"Leon, you have no idea how much I hate you right now." Dylas could only manage through gritted teeth. "This is _not _what I asked for when I asked for your advice."

Pure amusement occupied Leon's face. "I told you to tell Frey how you feel. By the look on your face, I could already tell you'd never do that. Never in a million _years_. That's why I have to make sure you do it at all."

Dylas felt his heart pound. Everything was starting to make perfect sense. Leon was such a jerk. "Leon, you are the most despicable, deceivable, unreliable being on the face of this…!" But before he could finish his sentence, the wooden door before him opened, and in the doorway stood the famous Frey, in all of her beauty and glory.

She was only wearing a simple blue nightgown made out of an ordinary fabric, but Dylas thought she was the most stunning person he had ever seen in his life. Yes, he had seen her many times before, but each time he laid his eyes on her, she only seemed to grow more and more beautiful.

_Cut it out! _Dylas internally screamed at himself. _What the heck is wrong with you? Since when did you become so sappy and romantic? Since when did you let a girl make you feel this way?_

"Frey," Leon's voice tore Dylas away from his bittersweet thoughts. "My friend Dylas has something he needs to tell you."

Dylas felt his face heat up. _No, no, no, no. This wasn't happening right now. It couldn't be. _

Frey blinked innocently, evidently caught off-guard. "Um, sure. Right. Of course."

Dylas felt his whole mouth go dry. _What could he possibly say_? He wanted Frey to know how he felt, but it made him sick to think of how he could put these thoughts into words. He didn't want to seem like a complete and utter coward in front of Leon, but a _new_ fear was suddenly occupying the center of his mind. _What if Frey rejected him?_

"I, ah…" Dylas tried to meet Frey's gaze, but the confused look on her face only made him even more nervous. "I, uh…like…um…" He cursed himself for his obvious lack of social skills. "I like…your, uh… nightgown. Yeah, blue is a nice color on you."

Leon quietly face-palmed. Dylas felt his face grow ten shades redder. _Why the heck did I say that? Why? Stupid! _

"You came all the way here to tell me _that_?" Frey's look of puzzlement only seemed to grow.

Leon rolled his eyes. "I think you know us better by now, Frey. Of course that's not the case." And with that he took a step closer and whispered something in Frey's ear, something Dylas couldn't quite decipher. It made his heart pound even more erratically, as he could only imagine the kinds of things that Leon was claiming. He was probably admitting everything Dylas had professed earlier; his feelings for Frey, his lack of advice on the knowledge of girls…suddenly, Dylas was wishing he hadn't asked for Leon's advice after all. It was anything but helpful.

Finally, Leon pulled away from Frey and gave Dylas an encouraging smile. "Well, I guess that settles that," He proclaimed. "I've got more important matters to attend to. Frey, I wish you a fine evening. Dylas, I wish you the best of luck…you're certainly going to need it."

All was quiet as Leon walked out of sight, leaving Dylas alone in the presence of the one girl who made him go weak in the knees. It was obvious that Frey knew everything now…how Dylas felt, how he had always felt, how he had always denied feeling. The embarrassment was horrific, and he had no idea on how to begin speaking to her. It was impossible to read her blank expression.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me, Dylas?" Frey was still pretending to be innocent, like she didn't know what was going on. Her acting only made Dylas more agitated.

When the awkward silence still remained, Frey continued to press for answers. "You can tell me anything, Dylas. We're friends. I won't judge you."

The silence continued to suffocate Dylas as his brain couldn't form an answer that could help him escape the complex situation. The stress of the matter was killing him. It was killing him to know that Frey knew everything, but wouldn't admit it. It was killing him to know that while she claimed she wouldn't, she was judging him for feeling the way he did. It was killing him to know that his feelings for her would ruin the relationship he shared with Frey, the relationship he so secretly cherished.

Finally, he couldn't contain his agony any longer: "Look, I never meant for any of this to happen!" He spit out, almost as if he were about to pour out his life story. "I don't know what Leon told you, but I'm not stupid when it comes to these things. If he told you how I feel, then I admit it. It's true. And I'm sorry!"

Frey's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"I wanted Leon to give me advice. I didn't want to tell you that I liked you right away. I couldn't say it straight to your face because I'm a coward! And I'm stupid! All the qualities that a man lucky enough to date you _shouldn't _have!" Dylas's mind and heart were racing so fast that he couldn't even comprehend the words coming out of his mouth. He could only feel the relief forming in his chest as he admitted to the feelings that had consumed him for months.

Frey seemed absolutely baffled. The silence that again settled after Dylas's confession was utterly deafening.

Finally, Frey found her words: "I'm not exactly sure what's going on here, but I _do _know a few things. First of all, I don't what you think Leon said when he was talking to me privately, but he only told me how much of a dork you are. That's it. Second of all, you aren't a coward. You just told me exactly how you feel, everything you promised yourself you couldn't say. That's very brave of you. And, thirdly, I know how I feel about _you_. I like you, Dylas. More than you probably know. More than you will probably _ever_ know."

Now it was Dylas's turn to be astounded. _Frey liked him? HIM? _After all the nights that he had stayed awake wondering how she had felt about him, how she would react if he ever confessed to her, how he could live with himself if the one person he cared about rejected him…she reciprocated his feelings?

But then another thought came to him; _Leon was going to be dead meat within the next twenty-four hours._

And that was when Dylas realized exactly what he had professed to Frey. His love for her. All his feelings. His insecurities. All of the embarrassing crap he had tried to hide for so many weeks, even to himself…and he had spilled it all in front of Frey. For no reason, apparently, since Leon had never even revealed Dylas's true feelings in the first place! It had all been a trap!

Dylas felt his face grow crimson. "You, uh…y-you like me…?" _Stupid_! He scolded himself again. _She already told you that!_

Frey laughed. "Yes, silly. Of course I like you. Is there a reason I wouldn't?"

Dylas found himself eager to make a list for her. After making a complete fool of himself only two minutes earlier, making a list of reasons would be _quite_ easy. "Um, well…see, I don't…"

But the words couldn't form on his tongue. His mind drew a blank card, and he found himself lost standing before Frey's modest beauty.

Frey smiled. Without another word, she stood on her toes and gave Dylas a quick kiss on the cheek. Dylas was shocked, but suddenly his body reacted in a way his mind couldn't. He took another step towards the girl who made his heart race, leaning down and giving her a small kiss on the lips. He was about to pull away when Frey pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, and perhaps it was then that Dylas saw things in a new way, in a new light.

_Maybe Leon's advice hadn't been so bad after all. _


End file.
